Justice Who
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: The TARDIS has been malfunctioning a lot lately, and Rose and the Doctor find themselves in a world that doesn't exist. Crossover between Justice League and Doctor Who.
1. Prologue

I own absolutely nothing. Sorry if it's bad. Please review. Nicely.

Prologue

"Come on!" Rose had grasped the pole for so long and so hard her knuckles were white. Her face, equally pale, was stricken with fear. The man she secretly adored wore his square glasses over his charming and deep hazel eyes, now filled with worry. He glared with concentration at the TARDIS computer.

"Come on!" He shouted in angst again. Rose sighed inwardly. This had been happening a lot lately; the TARDIS would malfunction, and they would wind up in a completely mismatch place. The Doctor would try and fix it, and they both would think he had gotten it right, and then this would happen. Of course, every time it happened, there was a risk that the doors would malfunction and anyone not clasping something would fly right out. If that '_anyone_' was Rose, anyway. He didn't seem to exercise much care about being flung into the nothingness, the true nothingness, that was in between worlds and dimensions. Instead, he took to yelling at inanimate objects. He smacked it with his trusty hammer (Never far) and the machine suddenly whirred with new life. The TARDIS spun wildly, and Rose was thankful she had been holding one of the poles. The Doctor, as usual, was amazing. He didn't even sway as the TARDIS went wild, slamming in each and every direction possible. Rose felt sick, and she kneeled, hugging the pole with amazing strength she didn't know she possessed.

"Rose." Rose's eyes had been closed, squeezed tight with fear. She hadn't even known. The lights had gone out and it had been dark anyway. She opened them slowly. The Doctor stood above her. His face was unusually serious, though it was a look that showed itself more often as the TARDIS began to break. His open hand was outstretched, and she grasped it, heart pounding from the fear she had just experienced and the fact that she was holding his hand at all. He pulled his arm up to help her stand.

"Where are we?" She asked shakily. The fact that he had no idea was etched into his face, and she bit her lower lip in regret of asking the question at all.

"I don't know." He replied. He paused, then flashed a quick smile. "But that's half the excitement, right?" She smiled.

"Yea." She replied, holding his eyes and feeling her cheeks redden a bit. "So?"

"Let's find out." He replied with a grin. Rose couldn't stop herself from wondering: if half the excitement was findng out where they were as a surprise, what the hell was the other half?


	2. Not Funny

It's wet. Very wet. Rose opened her squinted eyes to the sky. It was wet, yes. Raining, but that didn't stop the sun. No, he just kept on making her back sweat and her eyes squint. The Doctor, as usual, was feigning optimism for Rose's sake, and though she knew that none of the jollity he gave off was real, it was sweet to know he'd try, and it actually made it easier. If he could try to have a good time, then so could she. They climbed over the hill embedded with stones and pebbles and then stood before a rain-drenched sign.

"Welcome to Metropolis!" The sign welcomed kindly. Rose's face brightened as The Doctor slumped.

"I've heard of Metropolis!" Rose said gleefully. "I don't recall where, but at least we aren't in some fake dimension, right? Like last time?" Rose sighed with a nostalgic smile. "Those alternate-dimension folks were nice, though." She paused. "What year do you think it is?" The Doctor hadn't responded at all, Rose realized. "Something wrong?" He turned to her.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. "But we're not out of the woods yet." Surprised to hear him say that, Rose gulped, then inquired,

"What'cha mean? I've heard of Metropolis; I know I have." The Doctor's face darkened.

"Lots of people have." Rose was still confused.

"What- you mean it's a widely known fact that it's dangerous, or somethin'?" He shook his head.

"Can you just be blunt?" Rose complained.

"He's faster then a speeding bullet..." He began in an announcers voice, bouncing back into his optimistic-for-you phase. "He can leap tall buildings in a single bound, and he protects the belief of Truth, Justice and the American Way!" Rose raised an eyebrow. "It's superman." He snapped.

"What?" He sighed.

"Superman. He lives here."

"Who?" Rose couldn't grasp the situation. She paused and went pale. "Superman!" She shouted and the Doctor nodded, pleased, but confused by the sudden change in complexion. "Look!" She commanded. The Man of Steel landed beside the Doctor.

"I was told..." The Kryptonian man began. "There was a ship landing here. But you don't look like an alien."

"Neither do you," The Doctor replied indignantly. An accepting shrug was the response to this. Rose stared.

"You- You're Superman..." She said, trailing off. The man before her nodded, looking awkward. She gazed around and had a coughing spasm from the shock, as the Doctor turned to the caped man beside him.

"Might as well start with the formalities." Superman glanced at Rose.

"Will she be all right?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Yea. Now, I know who you are..."

"So, who are you?" Superman finished with a nod.

"Fine over here!" Rose called sarcastically. The Doctor paled.

"Oh- Rose!" He said, as if finally comprehending. "Sorry-" He whispered to her. "But... I'm a little confused. I've crossed dimensions before, but..."

"Never into comic books..." She finished with another cough. "You go talk to captain underpants over there. I'm fine." He gave her a skeptical look. "Really." He sighed.

"Fine." He returned to Kal-El. "I'm the Doctor, and that is Rose Tyler."

"A pleasure to meet you?" Superman replied. He didn't question the simple title 'The Doctor'.

"Now..." The Doctor paused. "Um... do you know Batman?" He decided to figure out where he was, dimension-wise. A superman comic, a Superman show, Superfriends or, if he was lucky, the Justice League dimension. Superman nodded.

"He's on my team." The Doctor grinned.

"League or Friends?" He asked. Superman raised an eyebrow.

"I like to think of myself as a friend to him, as well as another League member." The Doctor slammed his fists into the air.

"Yes!" He turned to Rose. "The Batman here is really smart. He can help us."

"The batman _here_?" Superman asked suspiciously. The Doctor shrugged.

"Well, Some batmen are rather-" He paused. "Reliant on Batcheatscodes." Superman shrugged off the strange statement.

"So- Are you an alien or not?" The Doctor laughed.

"You know already." Superman sighed.

"I need to take you to the tower, then." He grinned.

"Great."

* * *

"What's going on over here?" Flash asked, nearing Green Lantern.

"Time Lord." The Green Lantern replied, awed. "They died out. Long ago." Flash shrugged.

"So where'd he come from then?"

"That's the question, hotshot." Flash shrugged.

"Heading down to the pizza place... wanna slice?" John Stewart shook his head.

"How can I eat?"

"Fine- What's so damn impressive about a Time Lord?" The Green Lantern laughed.

"Can't you tell from the name?" Flash stiffened.

"A Justice Lord member?" Green Lantern laughed.

"No. He can go to any planet, or any time, whenever he wants." Flash's grin began to spread. Then it faltered and a look John had never seen crossed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Flash smiled at him and shrugged.

"Nothing."

* * *

The meeting was held three hours after they'd arrived. Batman reluctantly agreed to come in for this. Now, the seven members of the league sat in front of the dark haired man, and the very pretty MISS Rose Tyler. Flash sent her a smile and she blushed. The man with dark hair continued the story Wally hadn't been listening to, and Green Lantern jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow!" Flash whispered in exagerration.

"Pay attention." He scolded. Flash conceded and turned his attention from the hottie to the dull guy in the suit. "-then the TARDIS fell-" Flash burst out laughed.

"TARDIS?" He proclaimed, his face turning red. The girl glared at him.

"Anything funny?" She asked. His face went to a serious frown and he shook his head quickly.

"Only an idiot would find that funny..."

"About right." He heard Hawk Girl mutter. He heard his teammates, and the girl, chuckle lightly as his cheeks burned. The man, though, did not. He simply sat waiting, patiently, for the others to stop mocking their teammate. And of course, the ever solemn Batman sat quietly as well, glaring at the table.

"Not funny." Wally muttered.


	3. Mr Dr

**I didn't own anything in the last chapter, and I don't own anything in this chapter.**

**Chapter**** 2 **

**Mister Doctor**

* * *

"So... Mister...?"

"Doctor." The man replied, though he was busying himself with a Police Box he had brought from Earth.

"Mister Doctor." Flash nodded, perturbed. "Whatever. Can't really make too much fun of you. I'm the Flash... Still... Doctor? How about..." He paused. "Doctor Galaxy, or Doctor Who Saves People In Different Planets And Time-lines... about right, right?" The man glanced up, looking curious.

"I'm sorry, what?" Flash shrugged, and blushed beneath his mask.

"Nothing." The man stood and outstretched a hand. "Sorry. What did you want?" Flash wasn't used to such a blunt reply. He shrugged again.

"Nothing..." He said. The man frowned.

"Listen. You don't exist in our world; Rose and my own, I mean." Flash stared at him.

"Wha...?"

"I'm only telling you," The man continued. "Because you are not the person who will be hard to convince." Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Saying I'm gullible?" He demanded. The man shook his head.

"No...You're trusting," The man, Mister Doctor, replied. "Which is a pretty good thing for me, considering the circumstances." Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Which are?"

"Not paying attention at the meeting?" Mister Doctor asked with a small smirk that was almost- _almost_- chastising. Flash shrugged.

"I was thinking about something else that is important."

"Which is?"

"I think I asked you a question first?"

"Yep, but-"

"You gotta answer mine first," The speedster replied indignantly. Mister Doctor laughed.

"I forgot you were smart," He said. Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You always acted dumb," The man clarified. "In the comics; in the show."

"Show? Comics?" Flash asked, baffled.

"Yeah. In our dimension, you and the others..." Mister Doctor trailed off, and Flash didn't feel the need to question it. He felt sick as it was.

"So. The TARDIS?"

"Yea. She's been acting up lately, and Rose and I keep thinking that she's fixed and then..." He shrugged and frowned at the machine. "You know."

"Sounds like the Flashmobile..."

"So it's the show!" Mr. Dr. laughed happily. "I loved that one!"

"Huh?"

"Well, being the master of all time and space, I have some free time," Mr. Dr. explained casually. "I've seen most of the episodes."

"Of?"

"Justice League... Justice League Unlimited... I always thought it was funny the way the humans who wrote it occasionally tried to fit science in. Of course, scientists in this century have barely touched anything important, but..." He shrugged and smiled. Flash, who was pale now, nodded slightly.

"Ya."

* * *

The Doctor glanced at Wally West, A.K.A The Flash, beside him, who looked very sick. He suddenly realized that, to Flash, this world was completely and utterly real, and he had been risking his neck for it most of his life. And then he waltzed in, and began making fun of the scientists of the century of the people who had created him. He frowned, and quickly said,

"Are you hungry?" The queasy speedster looked up and nodded uneasily. "Pick a restaurant. I can get you everything in it."

"Really?" The Flash asked, impressed.

"Yep. See, in my dimension, I'm also a food critic," The Doctor explained, showing Flash his psychic paper. "-Who can get as much free food as he wants." Flash's eyes widened beneath his mask.

"Is that valid here?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Even if it wasn't, I'd be there with you: the Flash. Who wouldn't give us free food?" The young hero smiled broadly and was ready to go. Instantly.

* * *

Rose sat on the edge of the bed in the room the League had provided her with. She felt uncomfortable being in a Universe that didn't exist, and she stared out the window of her room at the Earth. She had been away from it so often, but whenever she saw it from far away, it always felt real; the travelling she did. When she and the Doctor just walked out of the TARDIS, the places didn't feel different. They were just different worlds, different times. It was like flying between countries. When you're in the air, you feel like you're going somewhere. When you're there, you feel as though you are just a block away. It was awe-inspiring really- the Earth. She didn't even notice someone else was in the room until they sat beside her.

"He doesn't mean any harm, you know." The woman murmured, ruffling her wings slightly. "I think he just likes you."

"Who?" Rose asked, wondering for a moment if Hawk Girl was talking about the Doctor. _If only_.

"Flash," Hawk Girl replied. "He gets awkward though."

"Yea." Rose turned her attention back to the slightly tilted planet before her.

"Is it different?" Rose turned slightly to face the red-haired Thanagarian. "Mm?"

"The Dimension." The woman replied. "Where you come from. I went to a Comic Book dimension once." She smiled slightly. "I guess like you. And... they were dead..." She looked at the Earth, her eyes distant. "They'd died years before... Before we got there. Some kid had just... kept them going." Rose didn't know how to respond, and Hawk Girl continued. "It was all... It wasn't real, but... It felt real. Does this feel real?" She turned to Rose, and Rose saw tears building in her eyes behind the mask. "Or does your dimension feel different...Do you feel the same? Do people... act like they do here?" She smiled slightly. "Are there heroes?" Rose paused, and didn't know what to say.

"Yes," She finally managed. "There are."

"Heroes like me?" Hawk Girl asked quietly. "Heroes that don't wear badges, or happen to be in the right place at the right time?" Rose sighed.

"The Doctor?"

"So... No supermen? No Flashes? No... Green Lantern Corp.?" Rose shrugged sadly.

"I really don't know."

"Am I alive?" She finally asked. "How do I know that Me... John and I... we aren't just... some hallucination of some kid?" Rose stared at her, tears growing in her own eyes.

"You aren't." She said firmly.

"What's to stop you from not being real...?" Hawk Girl asked quietly. She stood and left, leaving Rose to her thoughts.

* * *

"Chug, Chug, Chug!" Flash chanted. Mr. Dr. sipped daintily from the mug, giving him a cross glance, silencing him, before continuing to sip. "So. You're English."

"When did you notice that, pray tell?" Mr. Dr. asked the ever-so-slightly drunk Flash. Flash shrugged.

"When you drank like a pansy!" He laughed and Mr. Dr. rolled his eyes before continuing to drink (larger sips) with a small smirk on his face.

"Are you really drunk?" He asked, turning to face the speedster, who blushed.

"Naw," he finally admitted.

"Have you been having non-alcoholic drinks?" Mr. Dr. asked, amusement in his voice.

"No... but I'm not even real," Flash protested. "It doesn't matter if I'm under-age."

"How old are you?" Mr. Dr. asked with curiosity. "They never really said on the..." Flash let his slip slide, and he smiled.

"Twenty in a month. Or two... Or..." He said a number he thought Mr. Dr. couldn't hear, and Mr. Dr. asked,

"Mm?"

"Be twenty in about thirteen months..."

"So, in a year."

"Well, yea. Around there." Mr. Dr. laughed, then pulled the beer from his grasp.

"Real or not, you, my good sir, are underage." Flash scowled, and, thanks to his super-speed, took his beer back with a smirk. Mr. Dr. raised an eyebrow.

"I could get that back if I wanted to."

"Mm-mm. Sure."

"I could.

"Okay, sure, try then."

"I could."

"Yea. How?"

"I'm brilliant. I have ways."

"Definitely."

"I'm serious."

"Silly English."

"What?"

"You're a silly English."

"I'm an alien, not English."

"You have an accent."

"So?"

"And you drink like a-"

"I'm a Time Lord. I picked up an accent from going to England a lot, but I'm not British. What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you part of the American Justice League or the European Justice League?"

"I'm American."

"Uh-huh." Flash stood up and looked angry as he said,

"I'm American. If I was-" He looked in shock at the counter. His drink was gone. He looked at Mr. Dr. who smiled.

"Brilliant," He reminded Flash.

"Where's my drink?" Flash demanded, flabbergasted.

"You, my friend, are under-age."

"But you said I'm not real."

"So?"

"So what? I don't have an age!"

"Actually you must be like fifty or something in Rose's time... At least thirty, I think..."

"Huh?"

"That's how long you've been around."

"Mm?" Flash felt shocked and tired. Then he shrugged. "So I'm old enough."

"But not in this show." Flash scowled.


	4. Can't think of a title

Still own nothing. Really. Actually, I own a laptop! Super proud of that. Paid for it me self, too. Other then that, well... yea. Got nothing. No JL, or Flash, or Batman, or Doctor Who, or BBC, or anything. Just a super-awesome laptop.

* * *

_Chapter Three- Can't think of a title  
_

"Flash." Flash turned to Mr. Dr., who smiled at him. "What's new?" Flash shrugged.

"Nothing much." Mr. Dr. raised his eyebrows.

"Have you and the rest of the league discussed anything?" Flash shrugged.

"Like what?" Mr. Dr. rolled his eyes, and Flash brightened with realization. "Oh!" He shrugged. "Not yet."

"You shrug a lot." Mr. Dr. observed.

"Do not."

"Yea, you do."

"No."

"You shrug _sometimes_, then." Flash shrugged.

"Fine. Sometimes. Everyone does sometimes." Mr. Dr. looked amused, but when Flash questioned him, he didn't answer. "Did you have a reason to come in here other then to tell me that I shrug too much for the average human?"

"Meta-human," Mr. Dr. replied under his breath, with a grin. Flash shrugged him off. "And yes, I did." Flash waited for all of three seconds, before exclaiming,

"_Well_?" Mr. Dr. looked to him with a serious and respecting glint in his eye.

"I need a meeting with Batman."

"Bats? Why?"

"I need to discuss the TARDIS with him."

"Isn't that, like, interstellar junk?" Flash inquired. Mr. Dr. nodded. "Isn't Bats, like, _not_ a Time Lord, or whatever?" Mr. Dr. laughed.

"No. He's not. But, he made an inter-dimensional machine." Flash looked perturbed.

"How do you know about that? Only us, and a few government officials that we had to tell to get Luther out know about that."

* * *

The Doctor waited patiently for a feeling of understanding to hit the Flash. Finally, the dim eyes brightened.

"Oh!" He said, excited. "You saw it on the-" he stopped short, looking sick to his stomach. "Show." The Doctor nodded. "But, why ask me if you want a meeting with Bats?"

"Batman isn't exactly quick to trust."

"He's always quick to help, though," Flash replied. He shrugged. "Not as fast as me, but I'm the-"

"Fastest Man Alive, I know," The Doctor replied, trying not to look as though he found the Flash's obvious need to shrug funny. "But, still. He isn't trusting of people that fall out of the sky and call his reality, well, not so real. If I asked another one of the members, they'd all want to join in the meeting, or at least want to be filled in. This is something that I need to speak to Batman alone about. This is important." He hoped the seriousness in his voice would persuade the speedster, which it looked like it had.

"Fine." The Flash replied. "I'll talk to him. I should have you know, however, that the Dark Knight hates my guts." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. You haven't gotten to that episode yet, it's in a few seasons, I think, but Batman tries his hardest to save your life."

"And does he?" Is the quiet response.

"You'll find out, won' t you?" The Doctor replied with a broad grin. "Now- off you go. You're super fast. You should be done already." Flash rolled his eyes, and began to shrug. He stopped mid-way, cursed, then ran to the monitors to call up Batman.

* * *

"Yo, Bats." Batman was in his cave, and the annoying voice of the Flash was not one he wanted to hear reverbrate over and over again on the walls.

"What is it, Flash?" He asked with no real interest, guessing it was about girls, or some stupid nonsense like that. The Flash didn't really care about important things.

"Um... Super Time Lord Guy Mr. Dr. wants to talk to you."

"Put him on, then." Came the icy reply.

"Well, um..." The Flash looked uncomfortable. "He wants to talk to you in private."

"Why ever would he want you _not_ to be present?" He asked sarcastically. Flash grinned.

"I know. Real mystery. And, since you are Gotham's, like, what? Most famous detective? I figure you might wanna crack it."

"Fine," Grumbled Batman. "When should I come up?" The man in a suit and coat popped onto the screen.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully. "I'll come down, if you like. I know where you live and all." Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl. _Was this guy for real_?

"Really." He inquired in a monotone, letting none of his emotions seep into it.

"Yep! I am brilliant, after all," he turned to Flash, and with a smug smile added, "Everyone says so."

"Yea, well, I'm the Fastest Man Alive!" Flash shouted back. "That's my nickname! What's yours? Mr. Dr. Brilliant?" He chuckled at his own joke half-heartedly. Batman nearly snickered.

"Yea, well..." The Doctor paused dramatically. "Your middle name is Rudolph!" Flash's face went as crimson as his costume, and Batman made a note of this to A. _find out who Flash was_, and B. _Threaten to tell someone this if Flash got on his nerves_. Flash turned to Batman and quickly lied,

"It's not! Bats, I'm serious, it's not!" Batman tried to stop the muscles in his face from spreading his mouth into a grin.

"Come down, Doctor. Batman out." He turned off the video feed and burst out laughing.

* * *

Alfred stepped gingerly back from the laughing Batman, feeling as though he had stepped into the twilight zone.

* * *

"Hello, Alfred!" The Doctor said with a grin, not bothering to take off his coat. "And where's the little bat today?"

"Bat, sir?"

"He not tell you I'm coming? Ah, well, surprises can be fun! Where's the cave entrance, then?" He walked along the wall, then found a clock. "Hello! I remember this!" he said, excited. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver, and used it to open the door. "Brucie!" he called.

"How did you get in here?" Came the quick and angry reply.

"We need to talk," The Doctor replied. He glanced to his right to see a collection of things Batman had taken from his enemies. "Mm. A dinosaur." He noticed vaguely. He turned back to the man before him.

"About?"

"You built a machine capable of traveling between dimensions." The Doctor told him.

"In another universe I did, sure." The Doctor noticed he didn't question why he knew.

"You need to do it again. For me and Rose."

"But that was in the Justice Lords dimension. In this universe, you don't exist. You're basically just a sci-fi show." The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"So? We have to try. If I make some-" He paused. "Changes... to a Inter-dimensial machine you create with your amazing knowledge of things that no human should know until, I don't know, a few centuries, and I attach it to the TARDIS, I might be able to get it going to our dimension. Then I can fix it with the normal logic of our universe. I don't quite know how things work here." He smiled. "Half the fun, though." Batman didn't look amused.

"And you can do this because, why? You're brilliant?" The Doctor flashed a grin, and Batman scowled. "I'm not buying this. Any of this. I don't know how you know that thing about Flash-"

"Wally." The Doctor interrupted. "Wallace Rudolph West. You have to know that in time for the season finale, and might as well make sure that you do." Batman rolled his eyes behind the mask.

"-Or how you know my secret identity," He continued, as though the Doctor hadn't uttered a word. "But I will find out. And when I do, and I manage to convince the others you're a fraud, which-" He thinned his eyes beneath his cowl. "Won't be hard, we WILL take you down."

"I'm the real deal, Bruce," The Doctor replied, and Batman glared at him.

"And I'm not?" He demanded. Before the Doctor could respond, a loud noise pierced through the cave. "The alarm," Batman muttered, more to himself then to his guest. "Somethings not right." The Doctor felt his stomach topple over itself. Something wasn't right.

This little chat would have to be finished later.

* * *

I haven't decided who the villain is in the next chapter, so if you have any suggestions? Thnx for reading this, by the way.


	5. A Dramatic Title For A Dramatic Chapter

Hi, everyone! I thot that no one is interested in this story, but the other day I got a review, and I was OMG!!! Even if there is only one person out there who hasn't given up on this, that's still enough for me, so here is the long 'awaited' chapter of Justice Who!... the very short, long 'awaited' chapter of Justice Who...

* * *

**_A Dramatic Title For A Dramatic Chapter_**

_The Doctor_, Batman scoffed, glaring at the man who was gleefully looking around the car. Bruce had no idea how this guy knew so much about him, and Flash... and well, lots of stuff, but he knew he was spewing lies. This was his reality. This was real.

And Bruce did _NOT _want this guy in his car, asking about cupholders. But he did _NOT _want this guy _**ALONE **_in the cave, either.

"So... who's the little miscreant who's taking up our time, then?" The man asked, peering out the tinted windows. "The Joker?! Ooh, he'd be a fine fellow to meet. Oh! Is it that Weather Wizard! No... don't want to get sleet on the car, do we? No... is it... The Trickster?! That might b-"

"Shut. Up." Batman growled. The Doctor pouted, but Batman could see the grin remaining in his light brown eyes. After a moment, he added reluctantly, "It's Luther."

"Lex Luther!?" The man practically shrieked. Batman looked up in alarm and annoyance, and the man grinned. "That's brilliant! He's a bad one, isn't he!?" Batman gave him no reply. After a few seconds of silence, the Doctor spoke, "So, who's all there? Just Lex, or Lex and some giant gorilla?" Batman gnashed his teeth. He doubted even Flash could be as annoying as this man was during a car ride. In fact, judging by how indifferent this man was when confronted by his glaring, Flash would probably be preferable. Maybe a few cheeky words, before cowering, and a nice little car ride.

The car continued through the heavy rain, speeding past buildings. A sudden explosion racked the streets, and even the Doctor seemed startled, if only for a moment. In a second, he was calm again. However, instead of demanding 'What was that?!', as Batman had expected, he remained silent. Batman was also shook by the sudden flames that burst out of the bank dead ahead, but he maintained his stoic exterior. The car slid to an abrupt stop, sending waves cascading over it as it braked unexpectedly in the puddles beside the curb. Batman leaped from the car into the rain, and, glancing over his shoulder, asked,

"Coming?"

"Like I would miss a party with Lex Luther!" The Doctor replied, the grin affixed to his face again as he stepped from the car, not seeming in the least perturbed. He followed Batman up the stairs towards the doors to the bank, but was intercepted by a flash of red. Literally.

"Hey! Mr. Dr! Did you guys have a nice heart-to-heart?" The Doctor grinned.

"Absolutely!" And then, Batman walked quietly into the building.

* * *

Despite being very wet, Mr. Dr. didn't seem to have changed at all since Flash had last seen him, and, judging by the grin on his face, Bats hadn't destroyed him mentally either, so Flash simply nodded and gestured to the building.

"After you," With his smirk in place, Mr. Dr. walked towards the building, but Flash beat him to the door. "Like I'd ever let you go first- I'm the Fastest Man Alive, dude." With that, he entered the building, while Mr. Dr. chuckled slightly as he trudged his way up in the rain, then entered the surprising warmth of the bank. Well, not too surprising, since there was fire everywhere.

* * *

"Well, whoever did this was quite nasty," The Doctor said, a frown fluttering on his features. Flash nodded, though he didn't seem too worried.

"Probably Luther's cronies," He informed him, glancing around. "Bats?"

"Over here," Replied the even monotone. "Whoever did this is gone." Flash frowned slightly, pulling his hands to his hips, as he found the Dark Knight crouched near a wall, inspecting a scorch marking.

"So, now what? We aren't exactly firemen." Flash told him, gesturing to the flames, which were licking their way slothfully down the damp carpet.

"Check if there is anyone still inside," Batman told him. "I'll alert the authorities, if they haven't already sent over some people." His gaze flickered to the Doctor. "As for you: stay there."

"What if he's surrounded by fire?" Flash challenged with a grin, at the top of the staircase, looking ready to move on as soon as Batman replied.

"Then he'll have to wait for you, since you have everyone else to save, and you're wasting time." A guilty frown crossed Flash's revealed face, before he was gone in an instant.

"What a fate," The Doctor mumbled, feeling annoyed. Batman shrugged, as he held a hand to his cowl, and spoke under his breath, obviously calling the police.

"They're on their way," He told the Doctor, as though now feeling this was his business. He turned in the direction of the staircase, looking a mixture of worried and annoyed. "And where is Mr. West?" The Doctor realized that, although for a normal human it would be incredulous for someone to think they could be finished searching by now, too much time had gone by for a man of Flash's speed.

"Maybe he found someone, and they're injured and hurt to carry?" His voice sounded strained even in his own ears. Flash wasn't real, but the Doctor liked him. Along with that, if he was injured, or worse, then Batman would never listen to the Doctor, seeing as how the speedster was their mediator, so to speak.

"Or maybe this whole thing is a trap we were too _distracted _to see." Batman's voice darkened perceptibly as he said 'distracted', and the Doctor could feel his glare on his back. He had turned, and was staring wistfully at the stairs, wondering what was keeping the young hero.

"That would be the best guess," Said a silky voice from behind them. The Doctor swung around swiftly, to see a very familiar bald man. Carrying a very familiar red-clad speedster.

* * *

Well, it has been a long time, hasn't it? I'm back with a vengeance!

**_ UPDATE:_**

Apparently, I'm not allowed to end it here XD, so I'll update soon. I swear to the Beatles!

...as if they care....


	6. Bum Bum BUUUUM!

Ok, if I was honest, I would confess I had no idea what to do after the last chapter. But I'm not, so the 'truth' is that I've had this idea for a long, long, time. Thanks to Kyer for the gas idea! I was just going to punch Flash, lol.

--

"Flash!" Mr. Dr. shouted through the haze that had swallowed Wally's mind. Flash opened his eyes slightly, and could vaguely see the shapes. He felt Luther chuckle. He bit his lip as a shiver of pain ran through him at the movement, and the memories flooded into his mind: beginning to run down the hallway, weird gas, a sudden drowsy feeling...and then, this. His eyes opened a little more, until the sketch of the room became clear: Mr. Dr. was in front of Bats, in the same spot he had been told to remain. Flash smirked at that, a little amused despite the situation, since it seemed rather bleak. Since Luther wanted to kill him, and all.

"Well, Batman- I see you have a friend with you. Care to introduce us?"

"No." Batman replied firmly, his voice deathly cold. Flash smiled- that voice was angrier then he had ever heard it- even the time Bats had found him playing poker on the computer in the watchtower.

"Come on, then." Mr. Dr. stated with an even voice. "Manners. My name is the Doctor." Flash could almost feel Luthor's sneer.

"The Doctor? Honestly, Batman- can't you find any partners _without _ridiculous names?"

"Hey, the Flash isn't ridiculous- it's awesome." Flash managed to mumble.

"Yes, sir!" Mr. Dr. agreed. "And my name is hardly ridiculous." He added indignantly. "I like to think it rather describes me."

"Enough stalling, Luther," Batman stated. "What are you planning?"

"Me? Why, you have the worst opinion of me, Batman. I'm merely expanding my company- so to speak. I've found a customer willing to pay me much more then my average clients, and what they want is something I can give."

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

"You don't honestly think I'd tell you," Luther said with a smirk. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now you've got me all interested. What say we let the boy go, and-"

"Boy?" Came the annoyed whisper, that came through barely open lips from the barely conscious Flash. "I'mma mann, Missster Docterrr..." His words were slurred and elongated, and The Doctor wondered how hard Luther had hit him. He took a light breath, then said,

"All right, then, let the _man _go, and we'll settle this as if we weren't baboons."

"But, the problem is, I don't think I can do that," Replied the silky voice, as Luther sneered derisively. "You see- with a sample and a copy of the special metabolism this boy has, my employer can create a much more powerful suit for myself based on it- not to mention an army that I can not only use to overcome the Justice League, using the amazing agility they'll be gifted with after the injection, but I'll be able to force them to do as I command, for my employer has a mind as great as mine..." He smiled proudly, then continued. "And with the flick of a switch, they will be powerless. Completely paralyzed, unless I choose to bring them back to full capability. And all he needs to make this is Flash."

"Well, if your plan wasta not tellus youur plan, you sucked at it. Maaajorlyy." Flash muttered. Luther smirked again.

"It's not as though anyone can stop the inevitable, which is now the demolition of both the Justice League...and..." He smirked at the Doctor. "A certain pediatrician."

* * *

"For your information..." The Doctor said, as he took something that looked a lot like a pen out from under his trench coat, "...I work with adults, too." A beam of light suddenly shot from the weird pen thing, and the floor above Luther completely crashed. As the burning rubble began to fall, Batman didn't even hesitate. He jumped, grabbed Flash, and rushed him out of the fire-engulfed building. The Doctor was not far behind, and he leaped into the front seat, helping Flash sit upright so that they could get him to watchtower.

"What the hell was that?" Flash practically shrieked. Or at least, his voice was as loud as it seemed he could make it, weak as he was. "Was that a freakin' Harry Potter wand? Are all English people Freakin' wizards?!"

"What?" The Doctor asked, completely shocked and confused. Batman rolled his eyes beneath his cowl, then stabbed a shot full of sedative through the red cloth, and into Flash's arm. In seconds, the hero was asleep.

"I think that was a viable question."

"What?" The Doctor repeated, again shocked, as though thinking Batman believed he was a wizard.

"What that thing was. When we checked you for weapons, we assumed it was a pen."

"It doesn't look like a pen!" The Doctor muttered. "It looks like a Sonic Screwdriver!"

"A Sonic Screwdriver." Batman seethed.

"Yes."

"Listen- when we get to the tower, you've got some major explaining to do."

"I think we have more important things on our hands. Luther is in league- no pun intended- with some sort of powerful employer, who can make a concoction that-"

"I heard him," Batman snapped. "And since you think we're not real, why would you care? Fix your TURDIS, or whatever it is, and get out of my universe."

"But- Flash is in dang-"

"I can handle him, I can handle Luther, and I can handle whatever crackpot he's working with. You came to the cave for my help fixing your machine- I'll help you. As long as you leave as soon as it's fixed." The Doctor stared at him, then looked down at Flash.

"Fine."

* * *

After a long...long...long time, I've finally updated. Everybody give a cheer-horray! Too bad it's so short, huh? Oh, well- the next chapter will actually come really soon!! Because...this time? I know exactly what I'm doing. Sorta.


	7. Flash is sorta ooc

And here's the next chapter! I'm hoping it'll be the longest one yet. But it'll probably be super short.

P.S Sorry if Flash is OOC, but...well...too bad. I'm writing this real quickly on Saturday the 24th (Jan) because I wanna get this chapter up, and this story done.

_**Flash Is Out Of Character, ie, Chapter Something Or Other 6? 7?**_

---

"So. You're leaving?" Flash asked. The Doctor nodded uncomfortably, and turned to the window, averting the speedster's eyes.

"It was an agreement between myself and Batman." He said quietly.

"What about Luther?"

"I'm sure the League can handle him." Flash stayed quiet for a moment, then leaned up against the back of the bed. They were in the Medbay, and though Flash was basically alright now, he still had to rest for a day or so before he could leave. The Doctor had been sitting on one of the plastic chairs, talking lightly of nothing in particular, but now, he stood by the window frame, staring without emotion out at the Earth. His voice was flat, and when Flash spoke, he turned, surprised,

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"According to you and Bats, whatever we're going up against is, well- not good. And, also according to you and Mr. Dark and Scary, Luther is coming after me first. And, seeing as how I'm not quite up to speed- pun intended- won't it be easy to take me down?"

"You can't think like that."

"How should I think?" Flash demanded, seemingly annoyed, as his voice rose. "That everything will be fine although we're gonna lose because Bats has an ego that actually threatens mine? Listen. Regardless of the fact that everyone on this team thinks I'm an idiot, I'm not. I get what's going on- and I understand if things keep going like they are now, I'm going to die, and the League is going to lose. I don't even care if you would make a difference if you fought. At least you wouldn't be giving up." The Doctor walked to the doorway.

"Get some rest, Wally."

"Yea. Whatever." Flash turned over, and buried his face in his pillow. The Doctor, feeling guilty and weary, walked out, allowing the doors to close in a swish before he walked over to Rose, who sat in the room she'd been assigned.

"How did it go?" She asked quietly. The Doctor shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. Good as it could."

"Are we leaving as soon as Batman fixes it?" The Doctor nodded. She paused. "I was talking to Hawkgirl."

"And?" The Doctor asked, wondering what was wrong. Her voice betrayed the ease she tried to show. She shrugged uncomfortably.

"She and some of the others were in this other universe..."

"...and those she met weren't real?" Rose's eyes widened, surprised. Then she nodded, with a soft smile.

"You have too much time on your hands. Watching all these episodes." The Doctor smirked.

"Time is something I can spare."

"So...?"

"Yes. Hawkgirl, Flash, The Green Lantern, and J'onn J'onnz went to another universe...with comic book characters."

"But, why?"

"Flash..." The Doctor breathed the sentence away, remembering the episode with new clarity. "Excuse me."

* * *

Bruce turned at the noise behind him, and scowled when he saw it was the Doctor. How could this guy not see he wasn't wanted? First, he said that the entire Justice League universe didn't exist. Next, he insulted Batman by going to his home, and acting as though the fact that he knew his secret identity didn't matter. Then he got Flash into mortal danger. The man had no right to be coming in here, much less looking excited, as he did now.

"And what do you want?" Bruce growled. The Doctor slowed.

"I was thinking."

"What great progress." Batman retorted dryly. The Doctor rolled his eyes, but continued,

"The logic that works in this universe extends to the logic used in universes mentioned in this universe, before I had come, of course."

"Your point?"

"When your teammates went to the universe with the Justice Guild, the leader of the group told them how inter-dimensional travel works. Since I'm stuck in this universe, that same logic should apply in getting me out."

"What great deducting." Bruce muttered, returning to his work. That was obvious.

"But...." The man continued obnoxiously, hoping to regain his audience. Although Batman didn't turn, the annoying man seemed to have understood he was listening again, for he continued. "I'm going to a universe that is not dictated by the same laws that this one runs by. Besides this, I came here by accident because the TARDIS was malfunctioning. That is to say, the way my TARDIS works, and the way that you're 'fixing' it, are completely different."

"So, what are you saying? I'm doing it wrong? Do you have instructions with you?!" Batman seethed, dropping the tool he was holding, then standing from his crouched position in front of the main controls of the TARDIS.

"But..." The Doctor continued, an amused expression on his face. "...if you and I worked together, I could explain what things were, and how they work." Batman looked close to smirking.

"You expect me to work with you." The Doctor shrugged.

"You seem to want me to leave."

"And?"

"With my help, I could leave sooner."

"I can figure it out."

"I doubt it." Bruce glared, then shrugged.

"Fine. If you want to help, help. Just don't talk." The Doctor shrugged, a grin still on his face.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Rose walked into Flash's room, surprised that the hero was still wearing his mask. Were secret identities that important? She had never heard of The Flash, however, and she wondered why. She sat in the chair beside his bed, watching him sleep. At least, she thought he had been sleeping.

"Why are you with him?"

"Pardon?" She asked, after an initial jump of shock. He rolled over to face her, and his mouth was a quiet frown.

"The Doctor."

"What about him?" She asked, slightly taken off by how serious his voice was.

"Why are you with him?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand,"

"You're not a Time Lord, or whatever, are you?"

"Well, no," She replied, abashed. "But, the Doctor can have a partner."

"Oh." He paused. "I don't get it." She smirked.

"The Doctor goes all around the universe, and time, and he saves people- helps people. Along the way, he sometimes finds someone. And he takes them with him, if they want to go."

"But why?" She bit her lip.

"He's lonely, sometimes, the Doctor." Flash nodded, then sat up. He eyed her darkly, then asked,

"What about the other Time Lords? What about them?"

"I don't know." Rose admitted, with a soft shrug. "There was a war, but he doesn't talk about it." Flash nodded, then looked out the window.

"Do you think he'll go?"

"What do you mean?"

"When the whatchamacallit is fixed?" She paused, then nodded.

"I think so. Our universe needs the Doctor, and the fact that we're here...it's not right."

"Why did you come? Why did the thingy bring you here?" Rose looked down.

"I don't know. Something wrong with the TARDIS. But, a little before we came here, the Doctor said that it couldn't just be the TARDIS."

"Isn't the Tardus super-powerful, or something?" Rose smiled.

"Sort of. It's the Doctor, mostly, I think, but, yes. I guess. But, I think he meant that something was causing the TARDIS to work like that. To keep malfunctioning."

"What do you mean?" Flash asked, straightening. "Like a trap?" Rose paused, having never even thought of that.

"Maybe. But, no... it was probably some strange this-or-that that I can't even hope to understand. Like some missing string in the fabric of time and space. You know. In simple terms." Flash laughed slightly.

"Yep. Anyway, I ought ta get rest. I'll see ya." Rose stood, then walked to the doorway, wondering why Flash had basically told her to go when they had just reached a topic that didn't seem quite so awkward. She sighed, then walked out.

"Rose!"

"Doctor?" The Doctor rushed over to her, a mad grin on his face.

"Batman and I have got it all working."

"Really?" She asked skeptically. He shrugged.

"Well, good enough to get back to our universe before it goes out again. But- at least then, it'll be our physics laws we'll have to fight, instead of some strange morphing of this universe plus our own."

"Well, that's always nice," Rose replied with a smirk. "So, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready!" The Doctor replied, still grinning.

"Perfect! I'll go get my jacket from my room, and we'll be off." She ran to her room,

* * *

Superman watched the Phone Booth flicker, until, it was gone. He raised his fallen jaw, then looked over to the rest of the League. Hawkgirl looked decidedly annoyed, Batman relieved, J'onn was unreadable, and John was in Flash's room now.

"Well. Now that that's over, we can concentrate on Lu-" The alarm burst forth, ripping into his words. J'onn slipped through the floor, and, as the rest of the League ran down the hallways, appeared before them again.

"There is a large bank robbery in Central City." He said in his smooth monotone.

"That's Flash's territory. Any say on who it is?"

"No. All I could see was that there was a hostage situation."

"Do you think it's a trap for Flash?"

"Most likely." Batman muttered darkly. "We'd better get down there fast. Get John."

"Someone needs to stay with Flash," Superman argued. "Just in case. Might as well be John." Batman glared at him, before nodding slightly.

"J'onn. Can you inform him that we're leaving?" The green martian nodded, before his eyes glowed gold. "Good. Let's go."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

John, sitting in the same plastic chair that two others had sat in earlier, suddenly felt J'onn in his mind.

There is a robbery in Central.

Do you need me?

No. Batman simply wished that you could know. Be on the lookout. I will inform you when we have returned.

Okay then. Do you know who's robbing the bank?

No. We will tell you when we return. The presence left his mind, and he relaxed in the plastic chair, before resting an eye on the slumbering Flash. He wondered what would happen if Luther got ahold of him. According to Batman, who debriefed the League (in five minutes, before he rushed off to fix the Phantom Phone Booth, or whatever that thing was), Luther was planning on creating an army to destroy the League. Most likely, the Human bat had continued, made up of minions either he or his client had dug up. And this army, thanks to Flash, would have super-speed.

"Well, hotshot, you certainly know how to get us all into trouble." Flash's head turned, and the young hero smiled sleepily.

"Wow, thanks, GL," He replied sleepily. He sat up slightly. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a little while," John lied. "Go back to sleep, buddy. You need your beauty sleep." Flash smiled.

"Thanks, pal...g'night..."

"Night." John replied with a smile. Suddenly, his friend...changed. His mouth opened wide-

"John- Watch out!" He shouted weakly. Then everything went black for John Stewart.

----==-

Well, I'm proud. That was actually pretty long! At least, it was longer than my other chapters.

And, don't worry, the Doctor will be back!

I haven't really edited this yet because I got internet and wanna enjoy it, but I'll edit it later. Maybe. I swear.

(reviews make me type faster...just so you know...) Im going to write until the word count is 2222, okay? Only 18 words to go, and I'll stop midsentence, most likely, so...yea....only a few more words now! 2 more! Right now! Right NOW!


	8. Best Guess? Not good

After the wait I put you guys through, this update is gonna disappoint. Still...on the bright side...

I UPDATED!

* * *

Flash opened his eyes. Then he cursed.

"I see he's awake." Came a snide all-too-familiar voice.

"Nice to see you, Luther."

"The pleasure is mutual," Flash took in his surroundings. He was in some...well...really weird place. Luther was standing in front of him. Well, technically, in front of very thick electrified bars. Behind which sat Flash. Who knew that the bars were electrified due to an experiment he had taken after the nice little 'hello's. After the bars, came very thick glass, and after that, Luther. Behind Luther stood a smirking man. He was rather well-groomed, with dark hair, and a creepy aura. Wally paused. Did he really just think 'aura'?

"So. What's the hizzie-haps?" Luther rolled his eyes.

"Well, first, we're going to bring you closer to death then you've ever been before. Then we're going to take advantage of your weakened state to enlist your help."

"Mm." Flash said, nodding, with his fingers on his chin. "And what say you were to elaborate a teensy-weensy bit more?"

"We're going to A. find out all the information you know about the League, and B. use you to lure the League here." Flash nodded.

"Few problems. 1A: I don't know anything about the League. You'll find this hard to believe, but I don't pay attention during meetings. 1B: The League doesn't know where I am. And, 1C: If they did, somehow, find out where I am, they'd know there was a trap." He grinned. "Aaaa-DUH!" Luther nodded. Then he smiled.

"But you're forgetting you weren't alone when you were caught."

"It wasn't really caught if I was half-asleep." Flash told him indignantly. But he still looked a little worried. Luther continued as though he hadn't heard.

"Does the name John Stewart ring a bell?"

"Not really. Oh, wait, I know him! The Daily Show, right? I love that guy!" He feigned horror. "Oh, god, don't tell me you got him! Just leave Stephen out of this!" Luther sneered.

"You're really annoying."

"I've been told." The well-groomed man walked out of the room, as Luther smiled.

"Well, whether or not you are serious about what is going on, your friend is in a serious problem. You see, he is not essential to our plan. In fact, he's one of the people we'll be killing. So, we decided, why not save some time and just kill him now?" Flash resisted biting his lip, trying to think of a plan. "Flash? Do you have something to say?" Flash, grinning hollowly, replied,

"Oh- _that _John Stewart."

"I thought you'd remember." Luther replied with a triumphant grin. "Now. First question: Who was that man with Batman?"

"Who?"

"The one called the Doctor."

"Oh! Mr. Dr. He's a physician. I got this weird lump, and I went to him. He tagged along on the mission because he likes cheese, and I promised him some if he checked out the lump that night."

"You're really annoying."

"I've been told. Hey! Deja Vu, huh?" Flash continued to grin.

"The experiments will begin tomorrow. I think you'll rethink your priorities then."

"We can only wait, and see." Flash agreed with a wise nod. "Here's a preview: I'm not telling you diddly-squat. I might tell you some choice words- nothing important though! If you've innocent ears, you should steer clear," He added the last part with an English accent. A lump appeared in his throat as he said it, thinking of the Doctor- how he (the Flash) was fake, and it wouldn't matter if he died.

* * *

Rose walked through the TARDIS, before finally finding him.

"Doctor? Why are we hovering in space?"

"Waiting," He replied absentmindedly, toying with a gizmo._  
_

"For what?" Rose asked, walking closer into the room. He looked up.

"Right now, the TARDIS is sort of bi."

"Excuse me?"

"It can go to two different universes. One is this one. The other is our own."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Do you honestly think I'd leave them?" The Doctor asked. "They may be fake, but they're real enough in this universe."

"Um. All right then, I'll bite- what are you planning on doing?"

"Figuring out what got us here."

"What are you talking about? It was probably some this-or-that space something- it's that what you said?"

"No. I said that something was pulling us in," He replied, continuing to fiddle with the metal. Her thoughts jumped to Flash, and what he had said about a 'trap'.

"Who-what-"

"Try to think. Who _doesn't _like me?" He asked with a wry grin, his eyes still on the weird thing.

"That's not very comforting."

"Not that bad, considering how big the universe is, and how many universes there are." He replied with carefree shrug.

"When you put it that way," She muttered testily. He smirked at her. "So, what are you doing?"

"I pinpointed the exact location the TARDIS entered the universe. According to this, she wasn't the only one to come in through there."

"What are you saying?"

"An old friend got to this universe," He replied, looking down. "And he brought us here, too."

"Why?"

"My guess? Hmm. If he's Luther's mystery connection, his plan is quite simple." Rose raised an eyebrow as he finally looked up to meet her eyes. "Kill the League. Kill us." She bit her lip as he smiled. "Simple, right?"

"But, who?" He looked down at the machine, as though to ask it. Then he looked up, eyes dark.

"Best guess?" She nodded, before managing,

"Best guess."

* * *

Flash smirked as the well-groomed man re-entered the room.

"Where'd you go? You missed a great chat." The man smiled, but didn't respond. Flash, bored with this, demanded, "At least introduce yourself. Manners, remember?"

"Of course," The man replied, as he walked around Flash's cell. "You can call me 'The Master.'"

* * *

An expected twist! Cue the Soap Opera Music!


End file.
